Contemporary dishwashers include a liquid system to recirculate liquid within a treating chamber holding utensils for cleaning and drain liquid from the treating chamber to outside the dishwasher. The liquid system includes at least a pump having a motor that rotates an impeller to provide the movement of liquid according to a wash cycle.
Such liquid systems use one or more pumps to recirculate and drain the liquids. The pumps generate vibration and sound, that directly and indirectly contributes to the overall noise of the appliance. In addition to the audible noise of the pump, the vibrations from the pump can also cause other components of the dishwasher to vibrate and generate audible sound.
For dishwashers, the noise of the dishwasher is a major factor for many consumers, with the lower the noise the better.